Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/There are 104 What?...An analysis of P
There are 104 ... what? : Inside the "Title Sequence". All episodes of the series, with the exception of "Phineas and Ferb: Summer belongs to you" and "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension", start the same way, with the song "Today is gonna be a Great Day" by Bowling For Soup. The song of the series is always the same though Christmas special, "Phineas and Ferb: Perry Christmas" presents a change in the letter and the Halloween special "That's the Spirit!" has a variation in the end, including background Halloween music. Both episodes have a variation of the phrase Candace at the end. The opening credits, and start, while Jaret Reddick, BFS, begins to sing: "There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, school Then you eat just to end it Along, So the annual problem ... for our generation ... Is finding a good way to spend it ", then the sky looms Danville, with a schedule of the leaves in June, starting on June 4, pass at high speed, at this point, you descend to the garden of the Flynn-Fletcher and Phineas, Ferb (the reading) and Perry, sitting in the shade of the tree in their yard. The passage of the calendar pages in the sky, has a double interpretation, the calendar is a symbolization of time, the pace of life, which is fast and should be exploited in parallel, the sky, for time represents the dreams and aspirations. The song goes "Like maybe ..." while the camera is close to Phineas, who is under the tree, from the beginning of the second season (episode "Don't Even Blink"), when the camera focuses Phineas he smiles, in contrast to the expression of passivity of the first season, this symbolizes two things, first is that, at first, when Phineas thought their ideas, (after this scene describes a number of things to do in summer) were only ideas, rather, from the second season, which has been found that can be implemented, and smile thinking about their plans, the second interpretation is that which argues that the fact that Phineas is smiling, symbolizes the fact that Phineas has realized the passage of time above and smiling at the thought of the idea that the summer months leading (first season) have been great, and the remaining (second and third seasons), even the year next (fourth season onwards), will be better still, not just the summer, also two weeks of Christmas holidays ("Phineas and Ferb: A Very Perry Christmas") and Halloween ("That is the Spirit "). After that, the song describes the things that Phineas and Ferb could do this summer, "Building a rocket Or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower, Discovering something That does not exist, or giving a monkey a shower; Surfing tidal waves, Creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Finding a dodo bird, Painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane "during the verse, Phineas is painted mustache on a picture of Candace, after this verse, the picture comes to life and Candace yells. "Phineas", this is a representation of the desire to have a good summer against the oppression of the system that leaves young people to be creative and perform through their ideas and behaviors, is a challenge for someone idealistic and entrepreneur (which would be Phineas), who refuses to resign himself to the monotony of life (Candace) The next scene is a montage of Phineas and Ferb build things, while the letter reads: "As you can see there is all this stuff before school starts this fall" Phineas and adds, "c’mon Perry", including their pet in plans, a good representation of the relationships between animals and owners. The video goes on: "Stay with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all”, the scene that accompanies this music is the image of a purple background and appear Phineas and Ferb with their names, after which the fund becomes in a field of holes and Phineas, Ferb, and Perry (secret agent mode without hat), go through the holes, the image away, we see that actually coming out of fair play, while Candace tries to crush with a mallet, but always fails, this game, parody Whack-A-Mole, called "Wack-A-Pest" is a representation, again, the triumph of childlike optimism joy and bitterness against the youth, Perry appears as the triumph of good over evil (note that Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not appear at all the video) as well, while Candace machine is playing fair, some background is shaped symbols "D", which which has a symbolism that satirizes a teenager, whose explanation will be presented in later chapters. In the end, is heard again, "Stay with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all", Phineas and Ferb as they jump and dance while in the background, shows images of old episodes (which vary according to season), then, Phineas and Ferb are placed in the center right of the screen and behind them, the sign "Disney's Phineas and Ferb" Candace exits left and says, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are doing the opening credits" ( in "Phineas and Ferb: Perry Christmas" says "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are doing a Christmas special" and "That's the Spirit!" says "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a special Halloween") despite this, no other answer than a guitar note played by Ferb, this has, again, double meaning, first, Candace is not answered by her mother, Candace represents a character that does not look anything the series, because at first the idea was to be had, but was changed due to the popularity of the character given his voice actress (Ashley Tishdale), the second interpretation, leaves in the background, ie, Candace is less important than their siblings. Looking at the letter, is a source of inspiration for children, as told to seize the day, and that we must do everything we can to have fun, since nothing should stop you from achieving your dreams, as do the characters in the series. Now it is worth mentioning that characters appear in the opening credits, because, as already mentioned, all the main characters except Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram appear in the video, now we proceed to the analysis of time in each screen that appears . Phineas and Ferb are the characters that appear on screen, both in the opening credits as the episodes are simple drawings, their heads are geometric shapes (triangle and rectangle, respectively), this, as already mentioned, is for that Children are easier to draw and will be stimulated, as to his nature, Phineas and Ferb are smart, friendly and, of course, imaginative and a role model for viewers, this is the reason in the opening credits are longer than others (apart from being the protagonists), then, if children see that good people are rewarded, and act. Perry has three appearances, one at first, the second when Phineas says "Come on, Perry" and the third, when we say "Stay with us ..." in the first two occasions to appear is in mode-pet, while the third time, fierce expression differs so-agent, the times listed in the credits Perry highlights the reasons why it appears, first, next to their owners under the tree, like these, thinking how to harness the summer, the second time, following their owners as they take things to build their projects, acting as shown, the third time, also appears with them, but hides in the machine when Phineas and Ferb go, this serves to introduce the series and show who are the protagonists: Phineas, Ferb and Perry. Candace also appears in the credits, the more the last to appear, his first appearance in the verse of "Driving ur sister unsane" from then on, the looming screaming scenes, watching their siblings as a psychopath or unsuccessfully trying to hit In another scene, which occurs in the video before attempting to beat the machine, his brothers go through objects for your project behind it and this, he does not know, but, interrupted his conversation to look out the window, this symbolized as Candace's obsession to catch his brothers will not let her enjoy the day, that is, stop talking on the phone to try to achieve something impossible (to catch his brothers), so, it is not to obsess about things impossible. TROLYPAC. TEACHER IN TRAINING, FAN OF THE SHOW.